(WGF) Wings of War/Wings of Glory First World War
The original version, WGF first launched as a card game in a series of complete game-boxes and expansion decks, later followed by a single expansion box-set that required one of the base games to play. Eventually, miniatures were added, and when NG shut down and the game relaunched under Ares, it was redeveloped into miniatures-only. Nexus Games releases Basic sets * WOW101 Famous Aces * WOW102 Watch Your Back! * WOW103 Burning Drachens Booster decks * WOW104 Recon Patrol * WOW105 Top Fighters * WOW120 Dogfight * WOW121 Immelmann * WOW144 Hit and Run! * WOW145 Crossfire Expansion box * WOW134 Flight of the Giants Miniature box sets * WOW112 Wings of War WWI Deluxe Set * WOW135 Balloon Busters (two versions) * WOW167 Revised Deluxe Set (four new versions of same miniature sculpts) Factory case-sets These are the original sealed case-packs as they shipped from the factory under Nexus. Each case contained two complete sets of its miniature series. * WOW111 Series 1 Factory Case * WOW117 Series 2 Factory Case * WOW126 Series 3 Factory Case * WOW150 Series 4 Factory Case Miniatures by series # WOW107 SPAD XIII, WOW108 Sopwith Camel, WOW109 Albatros D.Va, WOW110 Fokker Dr.I # WOW113 Fokker D.VII, WOW114 Sopwith Snipe, WOW115 LFG Roland C.II, WOW116 AIRCO D.H.4 # WOW122 Nieuport 11, WOW123 Albatros D.III, WOW124 UFAG C.I, WOW125 RAF R.E.8 # WOW146 RAF S.E.5A, WOW147 Pfalz D.III, WOW148 Breguet Br.14B2, WOW149 Rumpler C.IVc Game Mats The artwork used to make up maneuver-cards was drawn from a painting by Vincenzo Auletta, which was offered in complete form as two Game Mats. * WOW136A and WOW136B Game Mats (two different mats, one per package) Ares Games releases Ares has reorganized the line into more descriptive SKU's; while series releases are still a mix of aircraft sizes, the SKU now tells what kind of product is in the box. WGF0__ Starter Sets and Rules Packs * WGF001_ Duel Pack starters (two released) * WGF002 WWI Rules & Accessories Pack WGF1__ Single-seat "Scouts" * (NG planned Series 5) WGF105 Fokker E.III, WGF106 Halberstadt D.III, WGF107 Morane-Saulnier Type N, WGF108 AIRCO D.H.2 * (Series 1 re-release) WGF101 SPAD XIII, WGF102 Sopwith Camel, WGF103 Albatros D.Va, WGF104 Fokker Dr.I * (Series 6) WGF109 Hanriot HD.1, WGF110 Aviatik D.I, WGF111 Sopwith Triplane, WGF112 Siemens-Schuckert D.III * (Series 7) WGF113 SPAD VII, WGF114 Albatros D.II * (Series 2 re-release) WGF115 Fokker D.VII, WGF116 Sopwith Snipe * (forthcoming Series 3 re-release) WGF117 Nieuport 17/23, WGF118 Albatros D.III * (Series 8) WGF119 Fokker E.V, WGF120 Nieuport 28 WGF2__ Two-seaters and Seaplanes * (Series 7) WGF201 Bristol F.2B, WGF202 Halberstadt CL.II * (Series 2 re-release) WGF203 LFG Roland C.II, WGF204 AIRCO D.H.4 * (forthcoming Series 3 re-release) WGF205 UFAG C.I, WGF206 RAF R.E.8 * (Series 8) WGF207 Macchi M.5 seaplane, WGF208 Hannover CL.IIIa WGF3__ Special Packs * Bombers: WGF301 Caproni Ca.3, WGF302 Gotha G.V * Giants (Fall 2015): WGF303 Handley-Page O/400, WGF304 Zeppelin Staaken R.VI WGF4__ Unannounced The 400-series has been set aside by Ares for undisclosed future products. WGA5__ Accessories 500 has an "A" ("All") suffix on the line designator, as its products are compatible with both WGF and WGS. It is worth noting that the Ares game mats use a geomorphic "modular terrain" design, unlike the old Auletta-painting mats offered by Nexus. * WGA501 (Retired) Flight Stands (pegs) 100-pack * WGA502 Game Mats * WGA503 Bomber Flight Stands 24-pack (also work with balloons) * WGA504 Flight Stands 50-pack WGF6__ Special Combination Packs * WGF600A Giants Kickstarter Rookie Pack WGF7__ Promotional Products Released through the BoardGameGeek website and various Kickstarters. * WGF701A Aces & Skills Deck (BoardGameGeek, Giants Kickstarter) * WGF702A Aces Career Deck (Giants Kickstarter) * WGF703A Double-Sided Game Mats (Giants Kickstarter) * WGF704A WWI Airplane Comparison Chart Poster (Giants Kickstarter) * WGF705A Snoopy the Flying Ace figure (Giants Kickstarter) WGAA__ Aerodrome Accessories Officially licensed accessories from Keith Upton's Aerodrome Accessories range, contracted for use in Kickstarters. * WGAA01 Prop Rulers 2-pack * WGAA02 Standard Special Damage Markers * WGAA03 Bomber Special Damage Markers * WGAA04 Bomber Engine & Crew Tokens * WGAA05 Bomber Extended Crew Damage Tokens Category:Line Summaries Category:Wings of Glory - First World War Category:Wings of War - Card Game Line Category:Wings of War - Miniatures